


Our Plentiful Pack

by MultifandomMistress



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alphabill, Betamabel, Blood, Demonpacifica, Gore, Hunterdipper, M/M, Seekerwendy, Starspeakertad, gravitypack, mindscapepack, wolfpackAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomMistress/pseuds/MultifandomMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yo.Who else is very tired of Mabel being a side character in every.sINGLE.BILLDIP STORY?IF SO,READ!]<br/>After a mysterious prophecy is let out among the Mindscape Pack,two members,Stanford and Bill,are send to attack the Gravity Pack(aka Gravity Falls).<br/>Stanley gets to see his brother for the last time before 2 more years pass.<br/>One day,the twins,Temo and Mabel,decide to explore the forest while Stan is sleeping.<br/>This ultimately leads to them getting kidnapped by the one and only,<br/>Alpha Cipher.<br/>“When the flowers drip with red liquid,coyote and wolf will sing in harmony,forever entangled in the stars.The Widow and Demon shall lift the weight of hearts and encase their paws in fire."<br/>-Tad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Plentiful Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Aqua's full name is Aqua Amator,which in Latin is "Water Lover."Stan's niece's name means fox in Latin,as Big Dipper is Temo in Latin.I'll be using LOTS of Latin words for this story,but I'll always explain the meanings,don't worry.I am writing this for one of my children on IG,@billthecipher.She wanted a Wolfpack AU,and she is gonna get one.Also,I am EXTREMELY aware that this is short.You may read now.

The gray wolf held the white rabbit by the neck in his jaws.It's pure fur was now stained with blood,as was the grass underneath him.The beautiful flowers started to sag as more of the red liquid dropped down into them.The wolf hesitated before jumping to the right and running off towards his niece's den. As he ran,he felt the cool breeze rush through his ears.He breathed in,and sped up. He always loved running because of the sound of wind hitting his ears.It soothed his paranoia,and made him run even faster than he already was,which was about 30 to 40mph. After a few minutes,the gray wolf was back at his niece's den with the rabbit's neck still in his jaws.He walked up the hill that lead to the rocky den,and walked inside. He was greeted by a warning growl,and growled back.He heard a sigh. "Oh,it's only you." The other male's grayish eyes glinted in the darkness of the cave as the gray wolf snorted."Of course it's me,kid.Who els-"The female of the den suddenly slammed her paw on the ground before her mate could start snarling and snapping at her uncle.Stan dropped the rabbit in front of her quickly. "Stan,don't mock him.He was only looking out for me.Now quit it,you two!"She barked,and cries suddenly echoed throughout the small cave.Stan and the other male flinched."Are those..."Stan gasped,and smiled.She had finally had the pups. "Shh.You'll scare them."His niece looked down at her belly and started to lick the two pups' heads. Both were a dark brown with light brown stripes.One of them,the slightly smaller one,had a gray-tipped tail that looked blue to him.He had white-tipped ears as well. The female,the slightly bigger pup,had maroonish ears with the same color tipped tail.She looked beautiful. "Thank you both for this."She whispered,and looked back at her bright uncle and proud mate."But we need more protection." Stan and her mate,Aqua,groaned."Stop whining,you lazy mutts!Wake your fluffy rumps up and go protect my puppies!"Stan's niece,Vulpes,howled.She gave her well known angry face,and made the two run off to mark the borders throughly.Vulpes sighed.She knew the two weren't ones to get along,but they worked together when the moment was right and to please her. All she wanted was for her pups to be safe. She lifted the "blue" pup's head,and brushed his hair to the side with her other paw.One of the Starwolves' wolfstars(constellations/asterisms) was there. "Temo,"She whispered to her son.She looked at her "cursed" paw.It held parts of the Ursa Minor,or Little Bear."Temo." Her eyes glowed with interest as she laid the pup back down slowly.She picked up the second pup,who secretly held a spider marking on her stomach."Mabel,"She purred,delighted with her blessed children.She knew that someday,the two would become special rulers.They would surpass all of the darkness here in Oregon. They both had powerful abilities as well,but they would have to wait to uncover them. Vulpes sighed contently as she put Mabel down.She pawed at the rabbit,and eventually brought it over to herself.She began to eat hurriedly. Afterwards,the twins began to suckle again.She laid her head down and fell asleep quietly. The two cuddled up to her,Temo yawning.Mabel splayed her paws over him and forced him to lay uncomfortably. MEANWHILE... Stan and Aqua were checking their work,only when the bushes rustled.Aqua's ears were sent straight forward as his fur stood on end.His tail went up,and he started snarling aggressively at the noise's source. A flash went by both of their eyes,and before they knew it,a tan/yellow dog had Aqua pinned,while Stan was tied to a tree with a...whip?! As the elder wolf looked at their attacker,he heard annoying laughter. "It's nice to see you,Stanley." The voice sent shivers down Stan's spine.He hadn't heard that voice since...the incident. "Haha!Sixer caught you this time,Fez!I got lil' old Puddle over here.Get the pups."The yellow dog barked.His snout was too skinny to be a wolf.He was too big to be a wolf.Maybe a wild dog? "Yes,Bill." The other elder wolf with a darker pelt started heading upwards towards the den."Stanford!"Stan barked.He noticed Aqua wasn't speaking,so he looked down at him. He shouldn't have. "Bill" had bitten through his entire neck,and snapped it clearly.He watched the wild dog pull out his spine with his huge jaws;too big to be a 1 year old's. Bill proudly waved the spine in the air while giggling."I can add it to my Alpha Pelt!"He laughed manically.He let go of Stan for a nanosecond,letting him fall halfway to the ground.Then,he caught him by the neck,and started squeezing tightly.His tail-whip was not a weapon to be messed with. The elder sounded what was in between a whine and a bark.After a few more seconds of painful squeezing,Stan was released.He fell to the ground with a painful thump.As he opened his eyes again,he saw a shadow. More specifically,a wolf shadow. As he looked up,the darker gray wolf came into view.Both of their frowns deepened before Stan decided to bare his fangs.He still couldn't move because of the incredible pressure Bill's whip had put on his limbs,neck,and stomach. Although,it wasn't enough to kill him. Bill now sat beside a tree,grinning wickedly as his long tail flicked around him."Aren't you gonna kill him,Sixer?"Bill had begun to bang his paws against the grass adorably with his tongue hanging out the right side of his muzzle. "Not yet.We need him for the prophecy.If you don't want to be overthrow-" "So,we aren't going to kill him?" "No." "Why not?~"The hybrid whined annoyingly."If you don't want to be overthrown,"The bigger began again."Then he won't die.Not yet,anyway.You can get rid of him whenever you become Alpha."Bill rolled his eyes playfully."Alrighty then,mister Sixer!"The hybrid went his back,and lifted his tail into the air."If you killed ol' Foxy,we can go now!"Bill jumped into the bushes hurriedly and ran off incredibly fast. The gray wolf sighed,and waved his paw. Stanford... Ford had put a sleeping spell on him.His eyes were slowly falling closed,and he couldn't help it. "When the flowers drip with red liquid,coyote and wolf will sing in harmony,forever entangled in the stars.The Widow and Demon shall lift the weight of hearts and encase their paws in fire."


End file.
